


Kissing in the Rain

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Ethan gives Nicolette a parting gift before he leaves for a flight to work for the W.H.O.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This one is cute. More on the fluffy side than angst. Enjoy!

The rain outside is a constant drizzle as Nicolette sits outside, the frigid wind whips her hair back as she exhales heavily, the fatigue in her brain hits her in all her other extremities as she sags against the bench and she takes a sip of her coffee to give her a boost of energy. She’s gonna need it if she’s going to have to pull another four hours on this shift. 

It also didn’t help that she’s been trying to come to terms with some news her boyfriend dropped on her last night either. 

She crosses her legs, huddling into herself to protect her from the chill. Chill from Boston’s winter and the chill of the words that Ethan told her last night. It isn’t ideal that he happened to spring this on her but she doesn’t know what to do. 

_“I need to leave for Africa tomorrow for a special W.H.O case. They need my expertise. I accepted. I’ll only be gone for a month...”_

She sits for a few minutes more, adsorbing the air and letting it refresh her from all the cloudy thoughts that swim in her head. 

She stands up and stretches and dumps the empty coffee cup in the trash before she heads back to Edenbrook’s entryway. 

She mentally lists the patients she needs to collect labs for before movement reaches her in her peripheral and she looks up to spot a tall lean figure leaning against the wall, watching her. His blue eyes bore into her and she can’t help but shiver against the intensity of his gaze. 

She knew why he was out here but it didn’t hurt her any less. Ethan was a notoriously stubborn person and nothing she says will divert him from his thought process. 

She slows as she locks gazes with him. There’s a sharp inhale and the words that were about to slip from her mouth stopped. That pain from last night slices through her chest and she can’t breathe. Tears burn her eyes at the prospect of will happen in the next few minutes makes her almost collapse in a puddle of sobs. 

“Nicolette…” 

Ethan’s soft baritone wraps around her and she can’t help but shiver at the emotion behind her name. It was soft, regretful, vulnerable, full of love.

Nicolette gives Ethan a small smile, her heart feels heavy like a lead weight had made purchase there and would not let go. She walks over to him and without a word, encircles her arms around his waist and hugs him. 

Ethan doesn’t have much time to think about it before he brings his arms around her back to return her embrace, one of his hands winding through her hair at the back of her head as he presses her cheek to his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Nic. I know I sprung this on you but—”

Nicolette interrupts him by tightening her hold on him and nuzzles further into him, his warmth enveloping her and protecting her from the wind. ‘

“No, don’t apologise. I know. I understand.” 

Ethan sighs, squeezing her once more before shifting her so he could look into her eyes. His fingers come up to rest on the side of her jaw, trailing down until his palm cups the side of her face gently, his thumb caressing her cheek. His heart does a little jolt in his chest as he stares into the green eyes of the woman who’s changed so much of his view on life and he can’t say that he regrets it. He’ll miss her while he’s away, no doubt about that.

“Why are you so amazing?”

“Because of my quick wit and my awesome skills as a doctor, maybe?” 

The smile on Ethan’s face is tender as he leans forward and presses a kiss to Nicolette’s forehead, she leans into him, her hands resting on his chest. 

“Maybe. I’d like to think it’s much more than that though.” 

Nicolette leans into Ethan further, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as she gives him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping back and letting him go. 

“On any other day, I’d love to hear all the reasons why I’m amazing but you have to go otherwise you’ll miss your flight.” 

The words are light and easy, but Ethan knows she’s forcing herself to appear happy about this when he knows she isn’t. He can tell. Her jaw is tight and her fingers are curled into her palm.

Ethan shakes his head and steps forward, unfurling her fingers from her hand and squeezing them between both of his. “I know I need to catch my flight. I just...I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.” 

Nicolette scoffs playfully. “You’re sweet, Ethan. But I’ll see you in a month. I’ll be fine.” 

Ethan’s mouth twists up at that obvious lie but he lets it go. His stomach swirls in nerves at the thought of not seeing her and his heart feels tight. Ethan furrows his brow against the feeling because he knows why he’s feeling this way. Despite spending most of his adult life at Edenbrook, there is only one person that holds him here and he doesn’t want to let her go. 

“ **I don’t want to leave you.** ”

The words are full of honesty and gentle truth and Nicolette has to remember to breathe before she speaks again, the tears threatening to spill over sting her eyes. 

She clears her throat against the sadness in her heart and nods. “I know you don’t but you have to go okay? The W.H.O. is a big deal. This time you’re not running away from me to the Amazon, right?” 

A pang of guilt hits him at the comment but this eases as he sees the teasing glint in her eyes. Nicolette continues, oblivious to his thoughts. “You’ll see me again. There’s technology to help us so we can talk to each other. Oh! There’s FaceTime too.” 

Ethan rolls his eyes. “You know how much I hate all that stuff. I’ve _just_ managed to tolerate texting.” 

There is unrestrained disdain in the words and Nicolette lets out a watery giggle against the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. “You’ll get used to it,” 

Ethan grumbles but pulls her into another hug, a hug that lasts for a while because neither will physically get to touch for a month and that is something neither of them will cope with. 

The sound of a car pulling up breaks them of their embrace and Ethan sighs against Nicolette’s hair. 

“The taxi’s here.” 

Nicolette squeezes Ethan’s torse once more before letting him go, watching him walk towards the car which will then carry him away from her. However, before Nicolette can do anything else Ethan doubles back, catches her around the waist and kisses her with a passion that sets both of them on fire, Nicolette melting into his touch, their clothes soaked through from the rain but neither care. 

They pull back at the same time and share a smile, Nicolette trails her fingers down Ethan’s jaw gently. “Come back to me, okay?” 

Ethan gives her a loving smile, kissing her once more. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted on tumblr here:   
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aworldoffandoms/613740397043351552
> 
> Angst prompt list here:   
> https://hnryycvll.tumblr.com/post/613228742244007936/a-n-g-s-t-prompt-list-ive-never-loved-you-i-told
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
